Cradled in Love
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after Night. Fluttershy has enough room in her heart for every last one of them. Artwork by Autello on Deviant Art. Used with permission.


**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One: Story 4**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Fluttershy

Her sunny-yellow wings gently flapping in the warm summer's breeze, the Sun warm on her back, Fluttershy made her way through the skies above the city. Soon, she was back in the outskirts of Ponyville, flying above the trees of the countryside. Glancing down, being careful not to drop the bread she bought from Mrs. Cake's bakery, the Pegasus saw Applejack and Apple Bloom happily walking down a trail. Not wanting to interfere with their sisterly moment, Fluttershy smiled and continued on her way.

"Flutters!" a familiar voice called out soon after. "Hey, Flutters!"

Bringing herself into a controlled hover, Fluttershy turned around to see none other than Derpy Hooves flying towards her. "Hi, Derpy," she joyfully greeted her unusual friend. "How are _you_ today?"

Braking before she collided with her friend (again), the silly Pegasus brought herself into a bobbing float. "I'm doing okay, bud," she answered with a sweet smile. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Fluttershy smiled back.

"…Oh! I almost forgot what I came to tell you," Derpy caught herself. "Fluttershy, do you remember the other day when all those baby Fawns wound up in your yard?" The sunny Pegasus nodded her head. "Well, I was doing some research while I was waiting for my muffin…I was there a really long time…and I found out from some Ponies that live in the area that after Night Mare Moon came back and tried to make that yucky Eternal Night, the storms she caused and all those weird things that happened…That a lot of the animals lost their homes, so they've been wandering around, trying to find a new shelter."

"Oh my," Fluttershy exclaimed, placing her hoof over her heart. "That's awful! All those poor little animals and their families with nowhere to go…Maybe _I_ can help them."

"How are you gonna do that, Flutters?" Derpy asked, placing her hoof on her chin in an attempt to put a theory together."

"I'll find a way," the sunny Pegasus smiled, her voice hopeful. "Thanks for telling me, Derpy. I've gotta go, but you have a nice day…Oh, and try not to get lost on your way home again."

"I'll do my best," the silly Pegasus promised as she waved goodbye to her friend. With that, Fluttershy departed for her cottage. "…Now all I have to do is mail those letters. Derpy, away!" Derpy then casually continued on her way without worries or concerns. If anypony could handle this, it was Fluttershy.

Later that night, as she sat on her couch petting and playing with Angel the bunny, Fluttershy continued thinking of a way to help the homeless animals in Ponyville. The strong would rebuild soon enough, but the young and weak were helpless. The very thought was saddening, but options were difficult to find. Rebuilding would be too slow, and the same thing could happen again in the event of a storm or freak accident. There had to be a more permanent solution. Looking at her little friend, the Pegasus made her decision. "Angel," she softly spoke. "How would you like some new friends coming to stay with us?" Smiling, the white-furred bunny wiggled his nose at his guardian. "Thanks, babe. I knew I could count on you."

Opening the windows on the top floor of her home, Fluttershy watched as a small flock of birds drew closer and settled along its wooden frame. Already having some spare food for the rescue animals, the sunny Pegasus set out several bowls outside her doors after dusting off her bird-feeders and hanging them up in the trees. From a distance, several feral cats, Fawns, and field mice took notice, whether smelling the food or sensing doors opening for them. Slowly, the timid creatures began to walk towards the warm and inviting cottage, most of them hungry and cold. In the skies, Phoenixes, blue jays, and ravens changed their flight patterns. Watching from a safe spot inside, Angel stared in awe as vast amounts of animals made their way to his and Fluttershy's home. Too tired to notice, Fluttershy wiped her eyes and returned to her friend. "I'm sure they'll show up in the morning," she yawned. "Come on, Angel. Let's get some sleep." Nodding his head, the bunny hopped along behind his guardian as she made her way up the stairs.

Tucking her best friend into his little bed, Fluttershy kissed Angel's forehead, lay down on her bed, and covered herself in blankets. Outside, as the Moon shined peacefully, the sunny Pegasus prayed for all the helpless creatures before her tired eyes finally closed and she fell asleep peacefully. There was always hope, and that was just what she needed to sleep and dream at night. "I hope they come," Fluttershy whispered. As she slept, majestic swarms of birds filled the air before settling on the trees around the cottage. Herds of wild bunnies, chickens, and wild cats took refuge under the plants the Pegasus had grown. Several sheep supported by large balloons flew onto the land and safely dropped to the ground on their feet as the Fawns rested around the area, helping to keep it safe. They were quiet, not wanting to disturb their new host. For the first time since the storm, families of animals were safe and sound.

Once the Sun arose the next morning, Fluttershy woke up, stretched her hooves and wings, gently woke Angel, and looked out the window. Deeply surprised, the Pegasus carefully cradled the bunny and went outside. The animals noticed their new host at once, and bowed before her. "…Wow," Fluttershy exclaimed, looking down at Angel. "I'd say they got the message…Are you ready to meet our new friends, Angel?" The little bunny smiled as his guardian approached the multitude of wayward animals, who warmly received them both. _Thank you, Princesses Celestia and Luna,_ the Pegasus happily prayed, knowing she had done her part and brought peace and hope to those around her. _Wait until Derpy hears about this._


End file.
